Twinkle of Paradise
by Twilight
Summary: (SM/GW) The Sailor Soliders will fight the hardest battle of their life. But will they lose their life in the process?
1. Twinkle of Paradise

Hi Minna-chan! I'm kinda new at this Fan-fic thing but I'll try it! Please don't be _so_ hard on me!! This is a Sailor Moon/Gundam Crossover. So enjoy the show..er..Fan Fic!  
Oh and I am using the N/A names. Sorry but I can't spell as it is Disclaimer- I don't want to shock you, but I don't own SM or GW!!! ::faints:: Sorry but I _must_ tell the truth!  
  
Title: Twinkle of Paradise  
By: Twilight Moon Beam  
E-mail:TwilightMoonBeam@Aol.com  
Rating: PG  
  
'......' Thinking  
"......" Talking  
  
  
Destruction lies everywhere, the only sign that civilization once was there. A single figure is the lone survivor. No one else, alive. Serena looked at the Moon with her eyes full of tears and her heart and soul shattered into millions of pieces. 'I can't understand it, Why? Why did it happen?..again"'Flashback  
Evil emerged once more, a combination of all the battles they had fought and thought they won, everyone was somehow awakened and put into one massive force. Sailor Pluto appeared and fear was written all over her once expressionless face. "Come on , it wasn't supposed to be like this, just protect our Princess. Transform now! Setsuna knew none of the Sailor Soldiers were to make it out of this battle alive.  
Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!  
Venus Crystal Power, Make up!  
Mars Crystal Power, Make up!  
Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!  
Pluto Crystal Power, Make up!  
Neptune Crystal Power, Make up!  
Uranus Crystal Power, Make up!  
Saturn Crystal Power, Make up!  
Moon Eternal, Make up!  
With in a few moments the legendary Sailor Soldiers stood, that is for except one. "Hey Meatball Head Transform already" Haruka said. Serena stared at her brooch in shock. "I..can't..somethings wrong" A blast of dark energy threw all of them into a wall. "Who is _that_!" Mars screamed as the dark mass of energy prepared it's next attack. "Mars do you really want to know?" Venus asked. "This is what I have feared most, the time lines have changed. Lets give it all we got" Pluto replied sadly.   
  
Ok I know its short but I want to know if I should continue. So R&R  
-Twilight  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

You like me!! You really like me!!!! Wow thanks for all the great reviews!! You guys are the best!! I just hope you still like me after this chapter ^_^;;  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't want to shock you, but I don't own SM or GW!!! ::faints:: Sorry but I _must_ tell the truth!   
  
Or else I get sued! :)  
  
'......' Thinking  
"......" Talking  
  
  
  
Jupiter perpared to attack."Well then here ya go!" green leave swirled around Sailor Jupiter as she spun. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" The Evil being easily reflected Jupiter's attack and threw it back at her. "Jupiter NO!!" Sailor Mercury tried to shield her long time friend from certain death but couldn't, the attack killed both of them. "MERCURY, JUPITER!" Serena ran to them. "Sere, please take care of your self....."Yea...Serena thank you for being our ...first ....friend" Jupiter and Mercury tried weakly to go on. "We will always...be with you.." With that Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury lost their grasp on life. "No! Please! Fight harder! You'll be _ok_!!!" Serena sobbed. Sailor Uranus and Neptune came to Serena. "They are gone, I'm so sorry" Sailor Uranus hugged Serena. Neptune put a hand on her back. "They will be happier where they are!" Neptune tried to comfort Serena. Mercury and Jupiter's body began to glow. "W-What's happening" Serena cried out in surprise as a Green and Light Blue aura surrounded them and Serena. Two familiar voices rung in Serena's mind. 'Our last gift to you.' The light faded and Mercury and Jupiter disappeared. "Good-bye my friends.." Serena whispered.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!!!" Mars screamed as anger got the best of her. You could see the fire burn in her eye, she was very angry, as she should be. Venus wasn't taking it very well either. "In the name of Mars "and Venus" we will punish you!!!!" Fire swirled around Sailor Mars and Golden hearts exploded around Sailor Venus.  
"Mars Flame...  
"Venus Love and Beauty...  
Sniper"  
Shock"  
The energy was reflected and sent back 10 times stronger. "MARS!! VENUS!!" Serena screamed as two more of her dear friends fell to the cold ground, hard. She rushed over there to see the hardest battle the ever fought, to stay alive a moment longer. "You will be all right" Serena said, more tears building up in her eyes. "You M-Meatball head...we know wh..where not gonna make it so....." Mars struggled to say her last words. "Don't wor..worry 'bout us..where we are going there will ...b..be tons of cute guys" Venus winked. "Sorry Serena ...y-you know I nev..never met to hurt ya." Mars gripped Serena's hand. "S..Sorry.." Both Sailor Soldiers closed their eyes and let themselves pass on. "No, not you two" Serena sobbed. Venus and Mars body glew a bright orange and fiery red, and so did Serena's. Then they were gone. "You Monster!! How..How could you?!?!?!?" Serena asked accusingly. The Evil being replied by sending another ball of energy at Serena. Tuxedo Mask ran to Serena and pushed her at of the energy's path. But in doing so he himself was hit. "NO!!!! Endymon!!!" Serena laid his head on her lap and cried. "My dear Princess..I am sorry...I won't lie to you know...I really never did love you" Shock. Thats all she felt. a red light encircled the Prince.   
  
Uranus and Serena always shared a deep friendship. She could not stand to see Serena like this. In his last words he had hurt her so. Haruka gripped her talisman and so did Michiru. Sailor Pluto gripped her staff as well,  
"Space Sword...  
"Submarine...  
"Dead  
Blaster!"  
Reflection!"  
Scream!"  
Sailor Saturn watched in horror as the people who raised her be blasted. They of course had NO chance of surviving. Hotaru ran over to them as did Serena. "Meatball head... keep our talisman for us..ok?" Uranus asked. "Yea...stay strong" Neptune whispered. "Hotaru take care ...of..the Princess" Setsuna pleaded. "I will Setsuna" Hotaru said coldly. That was it. A Navy Blue, Dark Maroon, and Aqua Marine enveloped Serena. Thier talisman disappeared into Serena's Lunar Space pocket. Then 3 of the outer Senshi were gone.  
  
Hotaru was more then upset. She called upon her Silence Glaive and summoned her power. Serena realizing what she was doing screamed ,"No! Hotaru don't! you'll destroy yourself!" Sailor Saturn's mind was made up. She would use her most deadly attack, which in return would kill her.  
"Death Reborn Revolution!" The Evil could not reflect this attack. It flickered, but it was only a minor hit. Saturn then fell limply to the ground. Serena caught her. All her energy was gone. She smiled weakly "Good-bye Princess...you can survive this. We are with you still!" She closed her eyes and died. A soft Purple emanated from the fallen sailor and surrounded Serena.  
  
All her Sailor Senshi were gone, heck everyone one in the world was dead. Only her. She couldn't become Eternal Sailor Moon anymore. She felt so useless. Rage took over her senses. This thing killed her family, all her Sailor Soldiers, her friends everyone. This thing was gonna pay...dearly. Her Golden Crescent Moon shown brilliantly on her forehead. A Blue, Orange, Red, and Green light swirled around her. The colors of the inner Senshi. Their power was now hers. The Golden Crescent Moon turned Silver. A Navy Blue, Dark Maroon, Aqua Marine, and Purple enveloped Serena. Powers of the outer Senshi enveloped her. The Silver Crescent Moon shattered and so did her brooch. In its place was and 8 point star. The symbol of the Cosmos. The brooch now had an 8 point star with wings. She knew what to do.  
"Cosmos Power, Make up" Bright Silver light surrounded her. Her usual Meatballs were heart shaped. Wings sprouted from her back, and a silver staff appeared. Sailor Cosmos stood in Serena's place. No expression was on her face. Sailor Cosmos raised her staff, and screamed, "Cosmic Destruction!" The evil had no chance. Once the Cosmic Beam hit it, it was gone.  
The Present  
  
'There all gone. Why? Why did they have to protect me?!' Sailor Cosmos gripped her staff. She fell numbly to her knees. 'God, no! Not all of them gone' A tear slipped down her face. A single tear from the deepest part of her soul. 'What am I supposed to do now?' Sailor Cosmos closed her eyes and in a flash of silver she was at the Gate of Time.  
The Gate of Time was darker then she had remembered. On the door was a letter. Serena ran to it, it read...  
  
What did the letter say? Stay tunned. Please review!!  
Sorry to all of the fans of the rest of the Sailor Senshi. I love them all too, so please don't be too mad (Well maybe all exept Mamoru-baka)  
-Twilight  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

What did the letter say? Stay tuned.   
-Twilight  
  
I'm back! Did ya miss me? I knew it!! Well here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Your nics comments mean alot to me!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to some one else.  
::Serena like wail:: Er..sorry   
"..." Talking  
'...' Thoughts  
  
  
On the door was a letter. Serena ran to it, it read...  
  
'Princess Serenity-  
I'm glad your reading this letter! I know you are Sailor Cosmos now, your powers have been awakened. I want you not to blame yourself for this. We had to die. I have tried to prevent this, but there is no other way. I ask you not to blame yourself, I tried every way possible. Our power has been transferred to you. I want to ask you a favor. There is a dimension where they are in a horrible war. They have things called 'Mobile Suits' and elite Mobile Suits called 'Gundam.' Serenity, ask the Garnet orb it will explain it to you. If you choose to accept this mission you must train, hard. The gate will train you just step in it and tell it to train you as a Gundam Pilot. Please Princess, protect these people if you accept, but take care of yourself. We all want to see you happy!  
-Sailor Pluto  
Serena closed the letter Serena was deciding wether to go. 'Do I really want to get myself in a war? No. Pluto must have some reason for wanting me there. Is it that bad?' Serena thought. An idea struck her 'I'll ask the Garnet Orb!' She took out the Orb from her Space Pocket.   
"Um ...where is the on switch?" Serena asked aloud, while Turing the red object. 'Pluto said just ask it!' "Um...Garnet orb, what is it like in this 'Gundam' dimension?" The Orb emanated a soft red as pictures flew through her mind. Pictures of Large Robots pointing a gun at a small child and killing it. Lots of people dying. Many orphans roam the streets. Children begging for food. A young girl crying at her mother's grave. Serena let out a gasp. "Orb stop It!" The red jewel's light ceased and so did the images. 'Pluto knew once I saw those innocent people die I would accept,...Mother did always say 'a Sailor Soldier's power was terrible to waste. She pulled out the key to the locked gates and opened it. She stepped in. "Train me to be a Gundam Pilot!" she commanded. The gate began to glow and Serenity was enveloped in silver light.  
To be continued...  
  
Will she be able to stand the training? Stay tuned! So like it so far? hope so! Sorry not too much crossover action yet! Or too long!!! As soon as I post this I am going to work on the next chapter. So it might be out tomaro or later today!! E-mail me!  
-Twilight   
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Hi! It's me again. Your favorite author. Well, maybe not.. but anyways here is part two enjoy! Ok I am changing Serenity's age. When she is done training she is the same age as the Gundam Pilots.   
  
Disclaimer- I own Sailor Moon AND Gundam Wing. Yep I do! Mwahaha.   
Also if you actually believe I do you need more help then me ;-)  
  
  
  
'......' Thinking  
"......" Talking  
  
  
Serena trained hard for one year. When she stepped out from behind the gates she was totally diffrent. She looked the same but mentally she was a diffrent person. She walked with grace. She wore a silver tank top and black pants. Her hair was left down it reached to her knee. 'Just for today. I don't feel like being called 'Meatball head' my first day'  
She raised Pluto's staff. "Dimensional Portal...lead me to the Gundam Dimension!" The Garnet Orb glowed a soft red in response. Serena stepped forth and walked into a rip in time. 'Here goes nothing' Swirls of light flashed before her eyes. Then she landed somewhere very unfamiliar to her. She turned around to see an old man with a steel claw for a hand. "So you are the one Pluto sent" he said. Serena eyes widened in shock "You knew Sailor Pluto?" Serena asked carefully. "Not personally, she came to me in a vision and asked me to build you a Gundam. She said you would be trained properly for the use of this mobile suit, Are you?" The old man asked. "Yes." She replied He then lead her to a large room where a large object was covered with a white cloth. "This is the Gundam 06, Cosmos" The man stated. He pushed a button that dropped the cloth. Underneath was a silver and black mobile suit that resembled a mix of all the Gundams. "Is it to your liking?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Yes, thank you for the trouble you have gone through to build this. I have one more favor to ask you..." Serena said. The old Scientist raised an eyebrow, "Oh and what would that be?" He asked unsure of the question. "Where are the Gundam pilots?" She inquired. "They are on Earth, their location is loaded in your Gundam. Is that all?" "No, did you tell them about me" Serena asked. "I told them that a new Gundam might appear one of these days, but nothing about you"  
With that she jumped inside the Gundam. Dr. J watched in awe as she correctly piloted the Gundam and took off.   
'There is something about that girl...'   
  
'So this is what it feels like to actually pilot one of these things, the simulation that the time gate offered was pretty accurate.' Serena thought as she began to make her way through the Earth's atmosphere. She landed in some forest. She know OZ must have detected her entry. She didn't care though. She jumped out of the cockpit, and looked back at her Gundam, Cosmos. She saw something that she had not seen before. On the chest (AN: I'm really bad at describing things, this is what I'm attempting to tell you. On Wing Zero there is that little bubble thing on it's chest, thats what I'm talking about. I f your still confused feel free to e-mail me!) of her Gundam was engraved the symbols of all the planets. A tear fell from her eye. 'My Senshi.....No I will not cry, I will fight so people in this dimension have peace' Serena told herself. The symbol of the Cosmos appeared on Serena's forehead as her Gundam disappeared into her Space Pocket.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena wandered through the forest untill she came across a town. There was a large building in the center, it appeared to be a school. Serena smiled. 'I never thought I would be this happy to see a town, never mind a school. She took in her surroundings and walked around. She appeared to be in the Sinq Kingdom. Serena was so happy to see people alive that she forgot to watch where she was going. She knocked into something and fell. Serena wondered when the hard ground would come, but it never did. She opened her eyes to a pair of Persian blue eyes staring at her. He had caught her. "I'm soo sorry!" She quickly picked her self off of him. He still looked at her for a second, he seemed confused. His eyes went back to being emotionless as he got up. Serena heard some snickering in the background. She turned to see a boy the same age as her with cobalt blue eyes and a long braid. "Wow Heero, what would Relena say?" Then he started to laugh. "Shut up Duo before I kill you" Heero said in a monotone voice. "I'm really sorry I'm new around here and I wasn't watching where I wa..." Serena was cut off by Wufei. "Stop your excuses woman. We understand that Women are all weak and ignorant so shut up!!" Serena looked at him in disbelief. How many times did the Sailor Senshi sacrifice their lives for people. What were they? Women. "Listen.. "Wufei" Wufei supplied. Serena started again, begging to get annoyed "Listen 'Wufei' I bet that I'm alot stronger then you, mentally and physically. Anyone with prejudice is weak" Serena waited for his response. "Are you challenging me" Wufei asked. "Well I guess so" was all Serena said. Then she added "weakling" Wufei charged at her with his fist. Serena caught it effortlessly. "W-What!" Wufei stammered out. Serena smiled "Please don't tell me thats the best you can do." The rest of the Pilots watched with their mouths open. Serena then gave him a push and he fell to the ground. Serena then bent down and held out her hand out to Wufei. He looked at her and reluctantly took it. He was muttering something about 'injustice' "Wow you must be really strong to do that Wu-man! My name is Duo nice to meet you!!" Duo grabbed Serena's hand and shook it. "Um.. my name is Serenity, but most people just call me Serena." Serena said unsure. She had just hit one of his friends and he seemed happy. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forth. "My name is Quatre, nice to meet you." "The one with brown hair and the long bangs is Trowa. He is quiet so don't think he rude he just really quiet." Duo babbled on. "Oh the one you fell on is Heero." Serena blushed and turned around to see Heero. 'God he's cute!!' She thought. Heero looked at Serena. He felt something strange towards her. Whatever it was he wasn't too sure if he liked it. "So Miss Serenity are you lost" Quatre asked politely. "You can just call me Serena, and I guess so. I never have been here before and..." Duo interrupted Serena. "So your from the colonies?" Duo asked. "Um.." 'Damn what do I tell them!?!? I really don't want to lie to them...' Serena thought panicking, "Um yea I just came from the L1 colony" 'That was close and I didn't even lie!' Serena thought as she began to calm down. "Hey Heero your from L1 aren't you" Quatre asked. "Hmph" was Heero's reply. "In Heero language thats a yes!, isn't that right Heero? Isn't it?" Duo said trying to be smart. "Yea, now shut up" was his monotone reply. Duo frowned. His face brightened. "Hey maybe you know someone that Serena knows!!" Duo said excitedly. "The only one I knew was Dr. J and there is know way that she knows him" Heero said as his eyes became colder.   
All the color from Serena's face disappeared. 'He knows Dr. J!' Serena thought frantically. 'The only people that know Dr. J have something to do with the Gundams' Serena thought as she slowly began to walk backwards. 'I know the pilots are about the same age as me, could Heero be a... could they all be?!?!?' Her eyes widened in realization. "It was nice meeting you all er....but I have to get going.....umm..see ya!" Serena said nervously and ran toward the school. 'What wrong with her, does she know something?' Heero asked himself. 'Why do I care..' Heero let his thoughts wander.   
  
This is a bit longer! Ok I know some of you people want me to do longer chapters. Thats understandable. What I was trying to do was write a little at a time and be able to post everyday. Well almost everyone said they wanted longer chapters so thats what I am going to do. By doing this I probably won't post as often as I did (everyday, twice today) I have lots of school work during the week so the only time I can really write is on weekends. Thursday and Friday I was sick, thats when I wrote most of this story. Soo longer chapters, the longer you may have to wait! I'm not trying to mean or anything, I'm trying to make my readers happy, so I will try and write longer chapters and get them out to you as soon as I can ^_^ Please Review I want to know what you think!!  
-Twilight  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
Hi everyone!!! This part is short, I know. It's like a little present   
for all who reviewed my story. I'll try and have the next part out  
real soon.  
  
Discaimer-Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did  
would I be writting this fan fic? o.O  
  
'...' Thinking  
"..." Talking  
  
"Yes, I would like to enroll in the Peace Academy Boarding   
school" Serena said to a girl the same age as her with sandy   
blonde hair and blue eyes. "We would love to have you. My   
name is Relena Peacecraft. What is your name?" Relena asked.  
"My name is Serenity Tsukino" Serena replied. Relena waited   
for the 'are-you-the-Relena-Peacaft-who-is-the-Princess-of-the-  
Sinq-kingdom' speech. But when she got none she hurriedly  
replied "Just see Mrs. Wilkie to get all the details" "Thank you"  
was all Serena said and left.   
  
After hacking into the schools computer to pay her tuition. She   
looked at the envelope Mrs. Wilkie had given her. In it had her   
schedule and the key to her room. On the key was a note attached.   
Serenity Tsukino room #39. 'So room #39 is my new home,  
guess I'll go there now. She made her way up the steps to her room.  
'#36, 37,38,39! finally!!' She put the silver key in the small hole  
and opened the door. Serena searched for a light switch. 'ah..there  
it is' She flipped on the switch to see a fairly large room with two   
beds and a bathroom. One of the beds however was a complete   
mess. 'Guess this means I have a room mate.' Serena took out her   
brooch and looked at the Silver Crystal. 'Lets see if I remember   
how to do this.' "Cosmic Moon Power! Change my part of the   
room!!" When the lights died down her bed had a black comforter  
with silver crescent moons all over it. To the right of her bed was   
a nightstand with a group picture of all the inner and outer Senshi.   
They all were smiling. She also had a picture of her adopted family   
the Tsukino's. She smiled sadly, wishing that Sammy was still   
around to annoy her. Her thoughts drifted back to the boy she  
meet earlier today, Heero. 'When he first looked at me I saw   
something in his eyes before he hid his emotions. I felt something in  
me when we touched....oh Serena get a hold of yourself. Do you   
ever think your going to see him again. Plus he's a Gundam Pilot.'  
Serena thought to herself as she lied on her bed.  
Serena heard a noise outside. She jumped up and shut the lights.   
She the hid behind her bed, so she could see whoever was coming   
in. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" Heero said as he opened   
the door. He fell onto his bed looking at the ceiling. He hadn't  
bothered to put the lights on. "I wonder if Serena is ok....I wonder   
where she is" Heero thought aloud. He was alone, so he could stop with   
the 'Perfect Solider' act. Serena was stunned. She got up slowly   
and turned on the lights. "I'm right here"  
  
Again I know it's short. This is the third time I posted today. So combine this chapter  
with the last one and pretend it's one big, happy chapter! ::looks around:: Sorry I   
just want to get this part out before I go and clean my room. Cleaning my room may  
take awhile....  
Please review!! I need to know if you like it!! 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Hey Minna!! I'm soo sorry this took soo long!! Do you even remember me?!? Please forgive me!! I've been trying to write this all week but something always happened!! I also want to thank Selenity for all her help. Without her this chapter might have taken longer, yes even longer ^_^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Sadly. They all belong to someone else!!  
  
"..." Talking  
'...' Thinking  
  
*THUD* "Heero!?!" Serena yelled as she ran over to his crumbled form. She immeaditly checked for a pulse. 'He just fainted.' Serena thought relived. Serena looked at his sleeping form and smiled. She took his head and let it rest is her lap. 'Hmm it's strange. I barely even know him and I have feelings for him.' She thought as she ran her fingers through his hair. 'One thing for is for certain, he is going to be really pissed off when he wakes up, or really embarrassed. I'm guessing pissed off..' Heero began to stir. He opened his eyes and saw Serena there." "What the-" He jumped up and pointed a gun a Serena. "What are you doing here?" He asked reverting back to his monotone. "I'm your new roomate..hehe Um, would you mind putting down the gun?" Serena said nervously. "Thats impossible. They don't have co-ed dorms." Heero said flatly. "Yea well, all the other dorms are filled and it was either share a room or live outside. I hope you don't mind that I chose the dorm, because it gets a little wet when it rains." Serena said, still looking at the gun. "Why don't you stay with your family or a relative. Maybe a friend. I don't like other people too close to me." Heero said once again in his monotone. Serena's face fell at the mention of friends and family. "I would gladly-" Heero cut her off. "Well then go." Serena's eyes filled with tears and her fists tightened into a ball. She spoke quietly and slow. "I would gladly, but their _all_ dead. My mother, my father, who I never knew was killed in a horrible war. I was given a second chance though. I was adopted my a wonderful family. I even had a little brother named Sammy. I had great friends who would give up their lives for me, and they did. You see there all dead, they died to in a war. Everyone I love is dead. Anyone who I knew is dead. I have no where to go. I don't know anyone here." Serena had tears silently streaming down her face. Heero dropped his gun. 'Who is she?' Heero thought guiltily. "I'll go now. I'm sorry to have caused a problem for you." Serena said turning to collect her things and leave. Heero grabbed her arm. "Please don't leave, I'm sorry." 'What am I doing' Heero thought to himself. She looked at him. 'He looks sorry, maybe I should stay. Where would I go anyway?' "Fine I'll stay. But only on one conditions." Serena said. "What, I'll do it!" Heero said eagerly. 'What the hell am I saying. This girl sheds a tear and I'm in her mercy!?! Damn emotions" Serena looked a little shocked at the sudden personality change. "You have to take me to the dance the school is having tomorrow night." Heero hung his head down in defeat. "Fine" he mumbled in a barely audible tone.   
  
Well I had too change it. It's not much diffrent. I cut out the part where Serena tells him she knows he is a Gundam Pilot. Sorry but I had too!! :-)  
-Twilight 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews!!! I am SO sorry!! I have had soo much homework!!   
::mutters something about History and Math:: Huh? Your still here?!? Wow. I am impressed. Most people would have clicked that little X at the top of your screen.  
I hope you read the last Authors Note at the bottom of Ch. 5 revised!! Oh and there is _alot_ of scene changes!!   
  
  
Disclaimer- Sadly I must inform you that I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Please don't be too shocked  
  
  
***********************Last Time**************************  
." Serena said turning to collect her things and leave. Heero grabbed her arm.  
"Please don't leave, I'm sorry." 'What am I doing' Heero thought to himself.  
She looked at him. 'He looks sorry, maybe I should stay. Where would I go  
anyway?' "Fine I'll stay. But only on one conditions." Serena said. "What,  
I'll do it!" Heero said eagerly. 'What the hell am I saying. This girl sheds a   
tear and I'm in her mercy!?! Damn emotions" Serena looked a little shocked  
at the sudden personality change. "You have to take me to the dance the   
school is having tomorrow night." Heero hung his head down in defeat. "Fine"   
he mumbled in a barely audible tone.   
*********************************************************  
  
Back to the present...  
  
  
"Are you ready _yet_?" Heero asked for the millionth time. "No _not_ yet!!"  
came the reply from the bathroom. 'What the hell is taking her long? She has   
been in there two and a half hours!' Heero thought to himself. 'Why do I even   
bother?' He asked himself. A little voice replied, 'Why? She is the only person   
to ever stir any emotions in you. She makes you feel like no one else ever has,   
and you like it.' Heero had a startled expression on his face. That damn little  
voice was right! He only knew her for a few days but he could not imagine a   
day without her. He shook his head. 'No, I am a Gundam pilot. I don't have  
these emotions.' He thought to himself. "Come on Serena we are already 10   
minutes late!" Heero said. "You know, you don't have to wait for me. I'm  
surprised you haven't left already. I know you must be sick of waiting so go.   
I'll meet you there." Serena yelled through the door.   
Heero was reluctant. "Fine." Heero replied. Heero made his way out the  
door and to the ballroom where the dance was being held.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
'Damn it, I have nothing to wear!' Serena thought to herself. On the floor   
were about 20 dresses. 'Oh none of these even compare to my Princess   
dress. If I wore that surely I would get Heero's attention.' A smile spread   
across her face, 'Of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner!' She   
closed her eyes in concentration. Her crescent moon appeared on her   
forehead and the gown she wore as Princess Serenity appeared. She looked  
in the mirror. Transforming into Princess Serenity not only solved the   
problem she had with her dress, but it also had done her hair as well.  
She closed her eyes again and her crescent moon disappeared. 'Perfect'   
she thought as she made her way out of her room and to the dance.  
  
  
Heero at the dance... (AN: I told ya!! Lots of scene changes!!)  
  
  
'Where is she..' Heero thought. "Whoa! Hey guys look!! The perfect solider   
made an appearance!" Our favorite braided pilot commented.  
Heero turned around to see the rest of the Gundam pilots. "So your here   
too?" Heero commented in his monotone. "Yep! So are you here to dance with   
Relena??" Duo asked. Before Heero ever got a chance to reply, an all to   
familiar voice replied for him. "Heero!! I knew you would come!! Come on   
Heero, let's dance!!" Relena said trying to pull Heero out to the dance floor  
."Get away from me, I'm not here to dance with _you_" Heero said trying to   
get free of her grasp.  
Relena looked at him. "Then who? Anyone who tries to so much as say 'Hi'   
to you, you threaten to kill." She started to laugh. At that same moment the two   
doors at the top of the marble staircase opened. Out stepped an angel, or   
something very close to one. The whole room stopped, and everyone  
seemed to look up. On top of the staircase was a girl about 17 years old.   
She had silvery-blonde hair in two twin buns. Pearls adorned the buns and two  
streamers of hair trailed down her back. Her crystal blue eyes seemed two   
sparkle. She made her way down the stairs gracefully. Her eyes searched the   
crowd for something, perhaps someone...  
Most of the guys there were hoping it was them who this angel would dance   
with, as their angry girlfriends waved a hand in front of their face. Someone  
caught her eye and she moved toward that person. The crowd seemed to part  
reveling Heero, who was two awestruck to move. She smiled. "Would you   
please dance with me" she asked. Heero nodded his head and the music   
started to play.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
  
Like it, Hate it? Please review!! The more reviews I get the sooner the   
next part will come out!! I really love hearing what you all think!!  
Oh and I am soo sorry about the length!! I have had soo little time to write!!  
  
-Twilight 


	8. Default Chapter Title

  
Hey! I wanna thank everyone for all their great reviews. You have no   
idea what they means to me. My little sister is annoying me untill I finish   
this chapter. She is probably still gonna annoy me when it comes out.  
^_^; She also had some good ideas for this chapter too!   
  
Anyways... wait! Your still here?!? Wow. I hope you like it and   
_PLEASE_ review!! Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say it...Nope... You can't make me!!!   
*Lawyers start chasing Twilight* Grrrr.....OKAY! I don't own   
Sailor Moon OR Gundam Wing. Happy? *Twilight looks at the   
mean lawyers who nod their head.* ^_^;  
  
Thinking '.......'  
Talking "......."  
Author's Note (......)  
  
*****************Last Time************************  
  
Her eyes searched the   
crowd for something, perhaps someone...  
Most of the guys there were hoping it was them who this angel   
would dance   
with, as their angry girlfriends waved a hand in front of their face.   
Someone caught her eye and she moved toward that person. The crowd  
seemed to part reveling Heero, who was two awestruck to move. She   
smiled. "Would you please dance with me" she asked. Heero nodded   
his head and the music   
started to play.  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
This time...  
  
Who is _MY_ Heero with?" Relena asked as she eyed Serena. "Hey,  
isn't that the girl who beat up Wu-man?" Duo chimed in. "For your   
information, it is W-U-F-I-E! Not   
Wu-man. AND SHE DID NOT BEAT ME UP!' Wufei yelled, getting   
some stares in return. "Keep telling yourself that Wu-man, " Duo said   
smiling. The smile quickly faded. "MAXWELL!" Wufei started chased   
Duo around the room  
  
"Those two will never stop." Quatre said as he shook his head. "................."   
Silence was his only reply from his silent friend Trowa. "Well I don't  
care about them, I going to dance with my Heero." Relena said as she   
made her way to the dancing pair. "But Miss Relena.." Quatre tried to get  
Relena to stay but she had all ready had faded into the crowd.  
  
"Why was everyone staring at me when I walked in? Did I have   
something on my face?" Serena asked confused. "You don't know?"   
Heero asked. She shook her head no. "Honestly?" Heero asked.   
He was   
confused himself. How could she not expect that reaction. "You are the   
most beautiful girl here. Everyone stopped and looked up because they   
thought an angel had come." Heero said looking into her eyes. "And one   
did." He added. Serena blushed and felt the distance between them lessen   
untill thier lips met in a kiss. 'This feels so right.' The both of them thought   
as they deepend the kiss. They only broke it when thier lungs burned for air.  
  
Serena and Heero both blushed. (AN: Yep, Heero Blushed!! Hard to   
believe isn't it? ^_^)  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Heero said trying to make sense of his   
emotions. A flash of hurt flickered in Serena's eyes. "You didn't mean it?"   
She asked, afraid of what the answer might be. "W-well I did...but d-did you?"  
Heero's voice didn't sound right to his ears. There was fear in it. He had   
never been afraid, but this angel somehow melted his heart of ice. He was   
afraid of her answer. Serena looked relieved. "Yes...I ment it." The two of them   
just stared at each other unaware of certain shocked faces watching them.  
  
"Heero..." Relena's eyes filled with tears. She hastily brushed them away.  
Relena ran out of the dance. "Wow, if Heero knew that's all he had to do  
to get rid of Relena, I bet he would have done that earlier." Duo commented.  
"Duo, that wasn't very nice to say." Quatre lightly scolded. "Can you believe  
it? Heero has a girlfriend and I don't! Injustice!" Duo said. "Injustice?   
Hey thats my line!" Wufei started chasing Duo again.  
  
Serena and Heero began to dance again. "Serena?" Heero asked. "Yea."  
She replied. "What happened to you before I met you?" He asked. Serena   
saw concern in Heero's eyes. 'He cares' She thought. Serena spoke softly.  
"There was a terrible war. Everyone I ever loved was killed. My mother  
sacrificed herself so I would have a second chance. Just when I thought   
I would have a normal life the enemy came back. My friends and I were   
able to beat them. Well we thought we did..." Her voice began to crack   
as memories flooded back. Heero sensed this and held her closer. "...it  
turns out somehow the all combined forces and attacked us. One by one   
my friends died protecting me..." She couldn't continue. The memories were   
still too painful. "You don't have to tell me the rest." Heero said. Serena   
hugged Heero fiercely. There was a loud crash. They both looked up.   
'Damn it! Oz did detect my Gundam after all' Serena thought bitterly.   
"We have found you Gundam pilots." One of the officers exclaimed.  
  
To be continued....  
  
I hope you like this!! I'll try and have the next part out sooner,  
maybe even longer. Sorry about the length!! My teachers all   
decided to give me projects, reports and ALOT of tests!!!  
Please Review I need to know what you all think. Suggestions  
are welcome ^_^  
  
- Twilight  
  
  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Thanks again for all the great reviews!! I hope you all  
like this chapter!!   
I am soo sorry it took me this long to get the chapter   
out! I really am!! Sorry it's kinda short!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!  
Never did or ever will!!  
:-(  
  
AN: Just a few lil' notes. I know they can't trace Gundams   
and I know Serena's Gundam is in her (very spacious I might   
add! ^_^) space pocket, but Oz detected her entry from space.  
Now if I haven't thoroughly confused you, I'll try harder next  
time! ^_^; If anyone doesn't understand something feel free   
to e-mail me or instant message me.   
(Aol- Twilight Moon Beam)  
  
**********************Last Time***************************  
  
One by one   
my friends died protecting me..." She couldn't continue.   
The memories were   
still too painful. "You don't have to tell me the rest." Heero   
said. Serena   
hugged Heero fiercely. There was a loud crash. They both   
looked up.   
'Damn it! Oz did detect my Gundam after all' Serena thought  
bitterly.   
"We have found you Gundam pilots." One of the officers stated.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
This time........  
  
  
People began too panic. Chaos erupted. "If you won't come   
forth, everyone here will die including your self!" The Oz officer   
exclaimed. Slowly, one by one the Gundam Pilots stepped   
forth. The civilian people saw their opportunity and ran out   
the nearest door. "Should we stop them?" One officer   
asked. "No,...we have what we came here for." The other  
officer replied as a smile spread across his face as he   
watched the pilots. Heero was in front of Serena. Next   
to him on the right were Duo and Quatre. Next to him on   
the left were Trowa and Wufei. One of the officers grabbed   
Serena and pulled out his gun. "Good job Fuyht." He turned   
back to the group. "Your execution orders will be carried  
out now. If you try to escape she will die." Heero looked   
at Serena who was confused. 'She will not die, I will make  
sure of it' he thought as he stepped forward. "Good, now  
we have a volunteer." He smirked and aimed his gun at Heero.   
"HEERO!!" Serena screamed. She fought to break lose but   
the officer had her arms behind her back. She couldn't get  
free. 'He's going to die trying to protect me like the others.'   
She thought as tears came to her eyes. 'I won't lose anyone   
I love anymore!' The eight pointed star of the Cosmos began   
to pulse. It reacted so quickly because Serena was already  
in her Princess form. The officer who was holding her let   
go when she began to glow. "What the-" The other officer   
fired his gun. "HEERO NO!!" Serena ran over to him. He   
was clutching his shoulder. The officer had been distracted   
and his aim was off, way off. "Serena?" he asked confused.   
"Well, sort of." She placed  
her hand on Heero shoulder and she glowed a silver color.   
When she removed her hand his wound was gone. "What did   
you-.... How-..." Heero began to ramble. Serena just smiled.   
"We need back up now!!" One officer screamed. All the officers  
who were there had left. In moments, about 60 mobile dolls  
appeared. "Damn." Heero said as he watched the sky darken  
with the soulless machines called mobile dolls. The rest of   
the pilots were in some sort of daze, but broke out of it when  
the threat that loomed overhead became more apparent. "Get  
to your Gundams, NOW! I'll hold them off as long as I can."   
Princess Serenity yelled. They simply nodded and scattered  
off into diffrent directions. All except Heero. "Serena, what  
about you?" He asked. "I'll be fine. Go." She said as she held   
one hand up to the sky. On top of her hand the much larger   
hand of her Gundam, Cosmos appeared. Her Gundam appeared to  
be in a knelling position. She jumped up and into the cockpit.   
Serena turned it on and headed towards the battle. Heero   
then ran towards his Gundam, which thankfully, like the others,  
was close.  
Serena waste no time and got straight to work. She easily  
destroyed the mobile dolls with a staff that had two energy   
beams on each side. 'Hmm this isn't too hard' she thought as  
another mobile doll exploded on her staff. The other Gundams   
appeared and looked questioningly at Cosmos. "What's that?"  
Wufei asked as he opened a communication link between himself  
and the new Gundam. "Identify yourself" he commanded. "Aww,   
come on Wufei! You must remember me!" Serena said mockingly.  
"It can't be!" Wufei said as he looked at the visual link that  
confirmed his doubts. "Your a women!" he yelled. Serena smirked.  
"Yea well this, WOMEN, just took out 12 mobile suits while   
we were enjoying our nice conversation."  
The mobile dolls eventually were all destroyed. "Mission Complete"   
Serena said as she hoped out of her Gundam. She was met with   
five very confused faces. "What?" she said innocently. "Is there   
anything else, I don't know about you?" Heero asked. Serena   
smiled and put her Gundam back in her space pocket. As she   
did their eyes all widened. "Do you really want to know..."  
  
Well I think this might be the end! If you want I'll write an   
epilogue to this! So review so I know what to do!! (Hey that   
rhymed!) I'm thinking of writing a crossover between   
Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z. What do you think?  
Please Review or e-mail me. My e-mail address is:  
TwilightMoonBeam@Aol.com! JA NE  
  
-Twilight  
  
  
  



End file.
